Every Witch Anubis
by xoxo-Anubisgirl-xoxo
Summary: This is based on Every witch way and House of Anubis. After near death experience , to many times, she decides to go back to her old life. Amber, Willow (who was following Amber Alfie), Fabian and Eddie follow Nina to Miami and find out her secret what will they do? Nina has found out she's not the only one with powers. Her best friend Maddie and the two strangers to
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Old friends

End of season 2 ...

3rd person's pov

Amber got Nina dressed up for her 'date' with Fabian. However much Nina was acting exiting, about her 'date' with Fabian, Amber notice that something was wrong. "Nins are you ok?" Amber asked in her worried tone. Nina looked down at her knees.  
>"Nothing just I might have feelings for someone else" Nina said mumbling. That wasn't the only thing.<p>

During the same time Patricia and Eddie was in an argument over Eddie's mysterious behaviour and constant texting. Who would Eddie be texting?

Prom ...

Everyone at Anubis was acting weird. Nina and Fabian finally stood up to dance. At first it was awkward for them. " Nins are you ok you look a bit upset" Fabian asked feeling confused.  
>"Yeah Fabs just my brother is of tour and I'm staying with him... Why don't you and the rest of Anubis come?" Know one knew Nina had a brother let alone a famous one.<p>

"So prom King and queen are Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter."  
>" Thank you everyone. Anubis house are invited to an amazing trip to my house in Miami"<p>

Later at Anubis house ...

While everyone was packing Nina was writing a letter to Everyone about not coming back to Anubis.

Present day (America)

Nina's pov

" what should we play spin the bottle or never have I ever ." We all put our hands up for spin the bottle. " Lets make it more interesting. You have to kiss for two minutes. "

So its just Anubis playing. I went first and it landed on Eddie. "Is this really necessary. This is practically cheating." Fabian said trying to state a fact however a false one we all said yes. Despite Fabians accusations about this being cheating I still kissed him and it was magical although, I felt Patricia's eyes on me. After that amazing but weird two minutes it was now Ambers turn when there was a knock at the door. "I will get it you guys keep playing." I said sweetly.

"Daniel?"  
>"Nina how can you lie to me?"<br>"Daniel what are you talking about?"  
>"You said you didn't have feelings for me"<br>"Daniel I don't your my best friend"  
>"So why did I get that letter?"<br>"What letter?"  
>"The one explaining your Jax twin sister and how you have feelings for me."<br>" One I never wrote that Jax did because he hates you and I am his twin. Second I... You where my first love."  
>"You too and please called Danny"<br>" Fine Danny. Come meet my friends." "Oh between me and you I'm coming back."

"Hey guys this is Daniel but I call him Danny." they all stared at him  
>" Hi I'm Fabian Nina's boyfriend" Fabian said in a nasty tone.<br>"Fabian why are you being nasty." I asked and and stormed off.  
>" I'm sorry if I disturbed you its just you haven't been in Miami since you went England and that."<br>"Danny its ok and I was going to see you tomorrow. I'm going to see where Fabian is."

Danny's pov

Well this is awkward I had everyone looking at me. " Eddie is that you.?" I can't be.  
>"Danny you have changed." I haven't really changed much.<br>"No that's you. What happened to the bad boy."  
>"People change. I do miss the old days where me you Nina and Maddie would go out."<br>" Yeah me Ed. So anyway about Maddie she's dating Diego now."  
>He looked a little upset but he always had a thing for Andi.<p>

Nina's pov

After Fabian finished shouting at me I ended things with him. "Fabian I'm not stupid your sleeping with Joy"  
>He tried to deny it but he had her lipsticks on his collar.<br>"Don't ever break up with me Nina. I will break up with you." He said before slapping me across the face.

In my head I said " Fabian just slap me  
>Now shut his trap."<br>"Fabian you just slapped me "  
>All I heard was mumbling.<p>

Author note: I don't own HOA or EWW characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Nina ?

31/12/2014  
>04:02<p>

Nina's pov

Oh god what have I done. That can of been me. Could it? Ok lets see if a rhyme cause it maybe a rhyme can fix it. ' I said shut his trap  
>Now I'm saying let him flap again.' I mumbled in my head.<br>'Nina I'm so sorry.'  
>'Save it Fabian.'<p>

Amber's pov

After a weird and awkward night I woke up to the smell of pancakes. So I walked downstairs after I spent a hour getting my hair perfect and half a hour choosing what to wear. I ignored everyone and went straight to the kitchen to find Nina ." Hey when did you Learn to cook." I said  
>"Ambs I have always known to cook. Oh we are going shopping in a hour"<br>"Really!"  
>"Yes I need a new wardrobe." Wait did Nina Martin admitted she needed a new wardrobe.<p>

"Yes Mads... Of course... I can't be a panther with my recent wardrobe... No its not to impress Danny... Anyway enough about me. You and Diego... Aww that is so cute I aways knew you had feelings for him... Yeah I have to go shopping with some people from England... Yeah totally." Who was Mads?

Maddie's pov

Yes. Not only do I have my powers and Diego but one of the original panthers is back. I can't wait for school to start. Eww did I just say that.  
>" Panthers guess what..." I was rudely interrupted by Kate<br>"Me and Sophie are leaving" what did Kate just say.  
>"What why"<br>"Ever since you and Diego got together. We haven't been important and when we tried to tell you earlier you where on the phone to Nina."  
>"Your jealous. Nina was an original panther with Andi. Before you two joined we where nice to people and yeah I hate zombies and act like I hate Andi but I don't. Well the zombie part yes but that's not the point."<br>"Well we made up our minds." Sophie said the only words I understood was that.

Nina's pov

So I got of the phone to Mads and amber just got a text from her dad.  
>"Nina me and the others need to go back to England."<br>" Ok but Ambs I it doesn't matter" I cant tell her. She hugged me and said goodbye to me it was bye I'm not coming back.

"Mads what's wrong... What why... Then bad luck to them... Tell you what meet me at the mall."

"Eddie I'm glad your here."  
>"Why"<br>"I know your with Patricia but I need you to come into town with me mads and Andi"  
>"hmm spending time with the guys ir you three."<br>"If your talking about Daniel and Diego invite them."  
>"Fine but why."<br>"Mads is upset and I want the old gang back together."

Andi's pov

I was in the middle of kicking some zombies ass when I got a call.  
>"Nina?... Wait you know I hate the panthers... Yeah we where... Wait they dumped her... Fine but only for Eddie." Oh zombie I can't believe I just said that.<p>

Nina's pov

Ok I was Set to meet the guys at two so I have three so I have tine to reinvent myself.

Author note: The next chapter will have a time jump and Nina's new style will be on my page.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Old school, old friends and changes

authors note: sorry I haven't updated school has been very stressful. during the time jump Daniel and Nina fall out. Nina said she wants to go back to England and gives them an memory loss about them seing her in Miami.

Nina's pov

I think it was 6am so I got up and decided to make breatfast. While I was cooking pancakes I was thinking off how Alfie would run in with his mouth drewling

his eyes where massive. Then a few seconds later Jerome can in the same as Alfie. I will miss that, I will miss Anubis; Eddie came down in his blue pyjamas on. " They invented pyjamas top Eddie." I said sarcasticly.

"Yeah well it's hot in Miami. If you want I can make breatfast while you get ready." I was smiled

"Thanks Ed's! Oh my gran is out so you will have to get a taxi back to the airport. I would drive you but I have school."

"It's ok Nins" I was walking back up the stairs so I could curl my hair and put it to the right side once that was done I carefuly applied my eyeliner followed by mascar and lip gloss. After all that I walked down the stairs.

"Wow you haven't burned down the house Im impresses" I said

"Thanks and you look amazing" he said and we made small talk untill we both finished. what made it 8:15 am.

"Thanks for the pancakes (that I started) Ed's have a safe trip back. The letter and locket is on your bed" I said while walking out the door.

When I got out the door I forgot about Daniel living next door so she walks back in and decides to go three minuets before and teleports there.

While I was waiting for the person to show me around (what I don't see the point of considering I have gone here before) I got a call from the witches council. They helped me when my mother abandoned me and my gran isn't my gran she is a powerless witch and her daughters best friend had a baby with Jax's dad. I don't know who she was and why she abandond me.

"Yes?"

"Ah Nina I know your back in Miami and I want you to be Jax's guardian. Only because you want the best for Jax and I know he trusts you"

"Wait you want me to look out for him. Why?"

"Nina Martin you will do it. Your mother said she wants you to do it"

"Wait you said... nevermind she is here in Miami?"

"Yes I can't tell you because of how you where consived."

" Ok I will do it for her. I have to go bye"

I hung up. Could this day get any worse!

" Hi Im Daniel, I have been assined to show you around"

"Do I really need showing around Danny"

"Omg is that Nina Martin" he said atomaticly hugging me

"I have to Nins. And wow you look ... wow"

I followed him out of class. Maybe Jax won't be so bad. He wants Emma and I miss Danny so maybe we both win out of this situation.

"So anyway this is your locker. By Maddie. Nina you may need to help Maddie, Sophie and Katie left." I knodded and asked where she was.

"I have some_

"Hi miss infomation here and Is that one of the old It girl Nina Martin."

"Hi Gigi."

"So Nina what brings you back? How was England?"

"Im back because England was so wet and I missed everyone. And England was amazing I made some good friends there"

" Wow. So where there any boyfriends?" she is so nosiey

"Yeah one Fabian" I said anyway

"Oooo and what was he like"

"Fabian was cute, funny and a geek. But the geek part made him super cute but we weren't meant to be"

"Aw! So you and Daniel seem to be up the old ways"

"what do you mean old ways"

"You know before you left"

"I don't because we where dating"

"Yeah. So who are you for Dina or Demma?"

I walked of but Daniel grabed my arm " Your still good at swimming aren't you?"

"Yeah."

" Cool can you come to the game and join the team"

"Sure on one condition. There will be a party at the end at the seven."

"Sure"

"Hey Ed's you left yet... good... I need you to get the house ready for a party ... for the sharks... swim team... yeah... thanks your the best" I said I carried on my day as usal.

" Hi and welcome to the party. I think we should do karoke." Eddie said.

Daniel's pov

I was dancing with Emma when I had an weird feeling that I should sing with Nina.

So I dragged her on stage and whispered the song.

Summer lovin' had me a blast

Summer lovin' happened so fast

I met a girl crazy for me

Met a boy cute as can be

Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

Tell me more, tell me more

Did you get very far?

Tell me more, tell me more

Like does he have a car?

Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

She swam by me, she got a cramp

He ran by me, got my suit damp

I saved her life, she nearly drowned

He showed off, splashing around

Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Tell me more, tell me more

Was it love at first sight?

Tell me more, tell me more

Did she put up a fight?

Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

Took her bowling in the arcade

We went strolling, drank lemonade

We made out a hunk of the time

We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Tell me more, tell me more

But you don't gotta brag

Tell me more, tell me more

Cos he sounds like a drag

Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

He got friendly, holding my hand

While she got friendly down in the sand

He was sweet, just turned eighteen

Well she was good you know what I mean

Woah!

Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

Woo, woo, woo

Tell me more, tell me more

How much dough did he spend?

Tell me more, tell me more

Could she get me a friend?

It turned colder - that's where it ends

So I told her we'd still be friends

Then we made our true love vow

Wonder what she's doing now

Summer dreams ripped at the seams,

Bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

Tell me more, tell me more!

When we got behind the stadge and leaned in for a kiss. We shared a long kiss untill Emma was calling me.

I'm Still in love with Nina

Authors note: Dina or Demma? user/AnubisGirl/library/?sort=3&page=0

visit my page and see Nina's makeover.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

I know I have just started this fan fiction but I read it and had a better idea. There will be a new chapter on today or tomorrow. If not I'm sorry its just I'm ill. But I will have done it by Sunday. As I'm a sorry gift ? it will be long. Xx


End file.
